1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an expandable computer system and, more particularly, to an expandable computer system and a fastening device for different assemblies of the expandable computer system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with rapid development of consumed electronic products, different kinds of computer systems, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a global positioning system (GPS), a notebook computer, a netbook and so on, with light volume and powerful functions are gradually populated. Recently, electronic manufactures bring out a mini desktop nettop computer between a notebook computer and a desktop computer to satisfy tendency of digital home. The main characteristic of the mini computer is that the computer has light weight and small volume. Therefore, the computer can be conveniently disposed anywhere at home, and the computer can even be hanged at a back cover of a liquid crystal television.
With development of present technology, a whole thickness of a mini computer can be reduced to be less than 2 cm, and the size of the mini computer is equal to that of a book. To simplify the structure, the necessary and kernel components, such as a central processing unit, a power module, an interface circuit, a network communication module, a storage media (such as a flash memory module), a signal processing module and so on, will remain in the mini computer, and the components, such as a hard disk drive, an optical disk drive, a graphic card socket and so on, with large volume and failing to reduce occupied space are omitted.
However, if only the components built in the mini computer are limit, the application range is also limited. For example, the mini computer lacks a storage media with large capacity. Further, a multimedia optical disk (such as a VCD, a DVD, a blue-ray disk and so on) may fail to be played, and the graphic processing ability thereof may be insufficient due to lack of an independent graphic card.